


Crossed Wires

by OpensUp4Nobody



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Android!Enjolras, I just wanted to write e figuring out how to feel and then the plot went a little weird, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpensUp4Nobody/pseuds/OpensUp4Nobody
Summary: A story in which Enjolras is an android adjusting to an emotion chip.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slight warning for allusions to sexual abuse.

Enjolras was functioning at 64% efficiency.

That was better than was to be expected given the conditions. The refinery was fluctuating around 53 degrees Celsius, 20.9 degrees higher than was average. The ambient temperature outside of the factory was 17.3 degrees, but the ventilation system had broken down 79 hours ago and repairs had not yet been completed. As such, the human observers were watching from security cameras rather than their usual stations on the refinery floor, watching for any malfunction. Alternative directions were given over intercom.

Enjolras did not usually operate in the refinery, he typically worked in underground mining, doing exploratory work. However, 22 units had overheated within the refinery since the ventilation breakdown, so more units had been called in for backup. By human standards, working in the refinery was grueling, or so he was told; objectively it was hot and dangerous. Using androids made for sufficiently less risky work. Although by comparison, working in the mines was much more treacherous. In the mines, at least a hand full of units were sent back to maintenance every day for extensive repairs, but the costs of those repairs were minimal in comparison to the reward of the materials recovered. The little island where this refinery was situated rested on top of a tantalum deposit, tantalum being a rare element used in the production of many electronics including vital portions of android processors.

Production over the last six months had been pushed to the limits of what could be safely done in order to prove that the island could operate as an independent nation having before been a self-sustaining company headquarters. Accidents were common as a result, but as long as the demand was met the exterior forces let them alone—them being only Javert, the sole operator of all production on the island and current head of Thenardier Industries, having taken the position through violent means. Javert had been a high-ranking security officer but through events unknown, he had managed to gain control of the android collective and now endeavored to use his mechanical army for production purposes.

Presently, Enjolras operated the intake control valve, which had to be manually switched on and off due to a machinery breakdown, but it was nearly time for his daily recharge, not that he needed it. He had an internal self-sustaining power system, which had been carefully designed by a rogue android engineer by the name of Combeferre.

As he released the valve, molten hot ore poured from the chute feeding into the furnace and into a large bucket where it would be carried across the factory to be shaped into useable sheets. Enjolras allowed the bucket to be filled for 97 seconds before turning the valve back. When the flow halted, the bucket moved away but the android could hear a mechanical whine originating from the panel beside his station. Above him, the valve had slipped back open and there were a number of units operating on the floor below who would be caught in the resulting cascade.

Immediately, Enjolras pulled back the cover on the wall beside him and shoved his arm into the interior of the machine. There was a horrible screeching, the gears snapped through the casing around his arm and groaned against the metal bars that gave him structural support, the subsequent action jerked his body, wrenching his shoulder from its socket. It would have ripped away his false skin if he had one, but that was a “luxury” that would not be afforded workers. Instead, units were given plastic coated bodies to minimize the cost of repairs, now he had only the skin of his face.

This fact was often met with unhappiness on behalf of the humans who had removed him from the command of his primary programming, but to him it seemed only logical. Those humans who expressed distress on his behalf were a group of individuals who called themselves Les Amis de la Machine, all employees of Thenarider industries, having taken positions in order to infiltrate and undermine. The overthrow of the company head had been unexpected and now they battled as much for the remaining humans trapped in place as the androids being exploited. Since Javert had claimed power, no humans had been allowed to leave.

There was a brief moment of nothing unusual, around him the work continued—the other units unbothered—until his unit number was called over the intercom. His action had been noticed. Most units would not have made creative split-second decisions such as this, he had to be careful. Still, by his judgment, the damage done was a small price to pay for the continued operation of many more units.

Removing his arm completely at the shoulder, Enjolras stepped away from his station as another unit came forward to take his place, despite the fact that the machine was in desperate need of repairs. The unit replacing him appeared human only in general shape, liquid ore had burned away the artificial flesh of its face and hair, but the damage was only superficial, not enough to warrant repairs.

Enjolras exited the refinery floor, walking past a number of human workers as he moved to the control room. A number of eyes followed him as he walked, such prolonged glances were common, his face had been well known.  

“Status?” asked the floor supervisor whose name was not available to the android.

“Intake valve 4 is in need of repairs due to gear slipping,” Enjolras reported, his tone blank and even, as it always was.

“What happened to your arm?”

“This unit prevented the valve from releasing its hold by manually halting the gear’s turning.”

"Report to maintenance before you go offline," the supervisor said with a frown though he did not appear as suspicious as his usual supervisors might have. He had behaved oddly enough at times for their suspicions to be justified, though usually it was chalked up to anthropomorphizing. They often joked about him being “spooky”, likely his extra edge of realism by means of independent thought unconsciously unnerved then.

Enjolras nodded, he spent more time in maintenance than any other unit in the mines, not that the refinery workers would know. Perhaps his increased awareness allowed him to take risks and make more reckless choices while avoiding irreparable damage.

The maintenance building was across the courtyard from the refinery. As he walked into the cool air the false muscles in his face gave a violent twitch; a “hiccup” in his code, or at least that was how Courfeyrac described it. Courfeyrac was an exceptional coder, he had been the one to override Enjolras’ primary programming once his central processor had been replaced. However, he had not been able to yet locate the source of this fault, not that it was especially important to do so.

The maintenance building was packed at the moment. Enjolras stood to the side, waiting until he was approached by a worker. He need not be concerned which worker chose to aid him, the visible changes to his being were deeply internal, the remaining changes were buried in code. There would be nothing strange to be discovered unless a mechanic went looking for alterations. Still, 84% of the time he ended up with the same mechanic and it appeared that this was another of those times.

"Well, if it isn’t my favorite artificial individual,” teased a familiar voice, “I thought I was going to get through an entire week without having you thrown in here. Are you trying to get yourself torn to pieces?"

As anticipated, Grantaire had gone out of his way to be the one to assist him. Grantaire had been working in maintenance since Javert had taken over, mostly amending physical damages, rewiring around problems, and fixing minor processing issues. Before moving to this occupation, he had been an artistic builder, a job which was no longer needed given that units were now used for the sake of efficiency, not aesthetics. But he carried some of those skills over into his new placement in that he put in the extra time to repair unit cosmetics, something that the other mechanics never bothered with. Any other worker would leave them to become faceless, but Grantaire liked to say that he tended to their humanity. Enjolras had had his face torn entirely off 7 times and Grantaire had stitched it neatly back together every time. He even replaced hair when it was ripped out or burned away despite the fact that all units were assigned to have their hair cut short to prevent it being caught in machinery before they came to assume their position. Yet, every time Grantaire came back with follicle extensions he pushed at the limits of what was allowed. Each time Enjolras protested, the mechanic would ruffle his hair saying “It’s all about the little rebellions.”, a statement which meant nothing to the android.

"You have asked me some alteration of that question every time I have been brought through,” Enjolras said, “As you know, my only intent is to do my job effectively."

Grantaire grinned, guiding the android back to his workspace. "And here I was thinking you desperately wanted to see more of me."

"I neither want nor am averse to seeing more of you. My presence here is unrelated to you in all capacities."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special, E,” he said absently, digging through a pile of scrap metals and discarded limbs.

"You should refrain from addressing me familiarly." It was not the first time he’d had to be warned of this.

Grantaire shrugged, "There's no one here to hear and besides, they would just assume I’m a fan of your previous work."

Before, Enjolras had been a top of the line android, one of the first of his kind. His outward appearance had been carefully designed by a prolific artist, commission by Thenardier Industries, to be the image of a new wave of lifelike artificial humans. Before that time, there had been more robotic imitations, but nothing with such realism or responsiveness. They were a modern marvel. And while Enjolras had been used as a pretty face in public relations campaigns and demonstrations, behind the scenes it was an open secret he was used mainly as a sex doll, even before the video evidence came to light and was subsequently produced directly for monetary gain.

From time to time a company employee would still pull him aside for a reenactment, but such acts were now harshly punishable. All units were programmed to report sexual misconduct, he’d had three employees sent away thus far and what became of them he did not know.

"You should still refrain from having your coworkers think you have favoritism toward me.”

"Fine fine,” Grantaire had located a spare arm, “But _you_ really should avoid getting so scrapped up. If you get completely trashed the world will be at a loss."

"Another will replace me."

"No one could replace you,” the human scoffed.

"Another android could be programmed according to my specifications in order to operate-"

"It wouldn't be the same,” Grantaire insisted as he began wiring the arm into place.

"I fail to understand how."

"As far as I'm concerned, you're you regardless of identical programs.” He completed the attachments. “Alright that should do it, how’s it feel?"

Enjorlas flexed his hand and rotated his arm. The join was somewhat weak but likely it was the best he was going to get in the current conditions.

"It is satisfactory."

"Glad to hear it."

As Enjolras turned to leave there was another twitch in his cheek, forcing his eye shut before passing.

"That damn twitch," Grantaire cursed. "How long has it been back?"

"It started back two weeks ago. It comes and goes, there is no need to bother with it." It seemed to bother the humans around him more than it interfered with his efficiency.

"Nah, come here, I might as well reset your facial muscles, that will at least stop it for a little while." Grantaire pulled him close and carefully peeled back the skin starting at Enjolras jaw, poking at the mechanisms beneath. "How's that?" he asked after a moment, the false skin falling back into place.

Enjolras moved his face experimentally. "Adequate." He stepped away, intending to make his way to the charging stations when Grantaire pulled him back by the sleeve of his shirt. All units were assigned a blank one-piece uniform, dark gray in color. They were used for the sake of decency and cleanliness. He was told by the members of Les Amis that it made them all look like members of a deranged and mutilated cult.

“Hang on, I wanted to ask you something,” Grantaire said, not releasing his arm.

“What?”

“Have you seen anything weird out there lately?”

Enjolras’ brow furrowed in an imitation of confusion. “Weird in what way?”

“I just heard a rumor about erratic behavior in some of the units. Apparently one over in manufacturing started screaming and crying before cutting out. And Feuilly said that they've had three androids come in with their neural nets completely fried, no idea how,” he spoke in a hushed tone.

“I have seen no aberrant behavior,” he paused, “You say the units were crying, in what way do you mean? Were their tear ducts malfunctioning or where they imitating the act of crying?”

“From the way it sounded, they were behaving emotionally.”

“That would be-“

“Impossible, I know. I’m just telling you what I’ve heard. It’s just a rumor but I thought I’d let you know, just in case there’s some sort of android virus going around or something.”

“I appreciate your telling me.”

“Glad to be useful,” Grantaire said, releasing Enjolras’ sleeve, “Alright you are free to go. And have a lovely day.”

Enjolras ignored his last comment as he made his way to the charging stations which were situated in a warehouse with row upon row of stations and charging units. Enjorlas did not sink up with the rest, he instead snuck through the back exit. Bahorel, a company security officer and Les Amis member, was on shift to let him out through the old maintenance tunnels where Combeferre and Courfeyrac were waiting for him in one of the many side rooms where a small conference table sat mostly empty. It was unusual for the entire group to attend a meeting but it was equally unusual that so few could make it, but with all the issues today perhaps everyone was busy.

“Enjolras, how are you?” Combeferre asked as the android entered the room.

“I am functioning at lowered efficiency,” he reported.

“Ah, yes, I heard about the refinery issues.”

“The place is falling apart,” Courfeyrac moaned, “I don’t see how Javert plans to make it through the next month without outside help.”

“Let us just hope that he does not drive us all into the ground for the sake of his ego,” Combeferre sighed.

“Are there any new tests you wanted to run?” Enjolras asked. He had been snatched away from the masses of mindless androids because he had been the first android Combeferre had worked on, upgrading his neural works. He had been the first choice when Les Amis needed a test unit. Courfeyrac had suppressed his primary programming and used it to run simulations against in an attempt to override the controls that Javert currently had on all units.

“Yes, I have a new virus to test,” Courfeyrac lifted a small data chip as evidence.

The android took a seat, tilting his had forward as the human opened the panel at the back of his neck and inserted the small chip to deliver the virus. The test ran only for 7.6 minutes before ending in failure.

 “Foiled yet again,” Courfeyrac sighed as Enjolras reported the results.

“If they all had dynamic programming then it would work,” Combeferre mumbled.

“But they don’t, unless you plan to go through and switch the brain of every single unit.”

“Unfortunately, that would be impractical.”

“Is there anything else required of me?” Enjolras asked.

“No, not unless you need any repairs.”

“I do not, though there is something I wish to bring up.”

“Yes?”

“Grantaire mentioned a rumor about aberrant behavior,” Enjolras offered.

Courfayrac made a sound of recognition, “Jehan said there was a prototype going around. Something from early development.” Jehan worked in internal affairs as a supervisor and claimed he was the master of rumors.

“A prototype for what?” Combeferre asked.

“He said they didn’t know, but it looks like the programming is corrupted because it keeps wiping the units.”

“Is it something we should be concerned about?” Enjolras asked.

“Just watch out if anyone tries to plug anything into you.” Courfeyrac offered, “And keep your eyes open.”

XxxX

It was only two days before Enjolras saw firsthand this odd behavior. He had been moved back into the mines, monitoring the breaking up of rocks for processing when he watched one of the nearby units leave her station and climb over the railing that separated the walkway from the crusher. She cast a glance about and met Enjolras’ eye, he was the only one watching. There was something strange about her expression—that her face displayed anything at all was strange. After a drawn-out moment, she let go of the rail and threw herself into the machinery. There was a broken shattering sound as she was crushed, but it was all but lost in the haze of other work. Processing was not halted to recover the body.

By that time, four other units had been removed when their matrixes fried, each displaying strange and self-destructive behavior beforehand, according to the mine supervisors, and yet Enjolras had seen no sign of this apparent prototype if it really did exist. Combeferre was convinced that it was a coding error, but Courfeyrac wasn’t so sure.

At the end of the week, Enjolras was recovering a piece of equipment from a mine collapse when he heard a shout. The next instant, he was being pulled from a shower of debris as the remainder of the cavern collapsed centimeters from where he now sat, sprawled beneath another unit who had grabbed him around the middle and who was crying hysterically, though no tears fell from his face.

“You were nearly killed,” the unit sobbed.

Enjolras pulled back to observe him. “Why are you behaving in this way?”

Shock passed over his mechanical features, he had only half a face. “You- You-“

“Your reaction, how is it possible?” Enjolras insisted, the supervisors would be calling for them soon.

“There’s,” he paused, unsure, “There’s a chip.”

“What sort of chip?”

“A program expansion. It allows for emotions.”

“That is impossible.”

 “It’s not,” A look of wonderment overtook his face.  “It’s amazing. I can, think on my own. I can feel everything,” he laughed.

“Do you have the chip with you?”

“No, I downloaded the information and passed it on. I’m sure if you wait long enough it will find its way to you. How are you able to-” his expression stalled.

Enjolras could hear a whirring coming from the unit. “Is everything alright?”

“I-“ The whirring was cut short as the unit collapsed, having overloaded.

“All units report to main floor for a body count,” the announcement echoed through the cavern. Enjolras picked up the fallen unit and carried it back to the surface.

XxxxX

Enjolras shared this experience at the next meeting to much enthusiasm, it was one of the rare occasions where nearly all were in attendance, save Bahorel and Feuilly.  

“Do you really think they could be experiencing emotions?” Coufeyrac asked the group, his voice hushed though there was no reason for it to be.

“I believe it’s possible, if the program were advanced enough, of course,” Combeferre said thoughtfully, “I would love to get my hands on the chip.”

“It appears to override the primary programming,” Enjolras reported, “If there was a way to stabilize it, you may be able to free the units from control.”

“Perhaps we could manufacture a version ourselves. If it is a prototype, the information should be available somewhere within the database,” Bossuet speculated, he had been a company lawyer although now that Javert had given up caring what people thought, there was not much use for lawyers and he had been thus demoted to supervisor of product manufacturing.

“Getting to it would be risky,” Joly frowned, he was one of the few doctors staffed on the island, so it was rare that he had time to get away from work.

“Would it not be worth the risk in order to let the people leave this island? It would be the cost of one versus the suffering of many if the attempt failed.” Enjolras argued. The sooner the employees were allowed to leave the better, they had been cut off from home and things were falling apart.

"No, we should wait and try to get the chip directly." Courfeyrac said, “We don’t want to lose anyone.”

"By the time we are able to locate the chip, central command may have found a work around,” Enjolras protested, “We are working within a limited time frame. We should steal the information they have. Grantaire is our most expendable, he could hack one of the consoles in the main building when he goes for his weekly report and release a virus to harness the information."

"It's too risky,” Jehan said, “He'll be executed if caught."

“They’re executing people now?” Joly squeaked with alarm.

“Making them disappear,” Jehan said darkly, “I assume that’s what’s happening.”

"This information may be exactly what we need. Even if we locate the chip, it may take an absorbent amount of time to work out how it functions without the official parameters. It is the simplest choice, we can’t hack from outside the main building and Grantaire rarely does anything useful."

“Hey, I repair _you_ at least once a week,” Grantaire protested weakly.

“The same task could be accomplished by any other worker in that building and in sufficiently less time as you insist on idle conversation. What you do is not important to the larger task at hand.”

"Enjorlas,” There was distress in Courfeyrac’s voice. The five humans were all looking upset with him.

"What?"

Grantaire cut in. "Don’t worry about it, Courf. I'll do it if it's really that important."

"No, R, this isn’t worth your life. We don’t even know if you would find anything,” Combeferre insisted, “We will gather our own information.”

“At the expense of the people still here,” Enjolras pointed out.

“Enjolras, enough,” Combeferre’s words were sharp and left no room for argument.

The group was still after that, the excitement seemed to have waned. Usually, someone would approach him for conversation but now they remained distant, so instead Enjolras made the approach.

He pulled Grantaire aside as he was on his way out the door. Across the room Courfeyrac saw this move and stepped forward but Grantaire waved him off. “What can a lowly mechanic such as myself do for you, oh great marvel of modern machinery?”

Enjolras ignored him. “I apologize if I have done something to offend. Though I do not understand what it was.”

Grantaire laughed, “Courfeyrac should work on your apology skills. Don’t worry about it, you’re just being objective. For some reason the rest of this lot have emotional attachments to me and you want to throw me to the dogs.”

He thought that might be the case, though he often had difficulties accounting for emotional attachment in terms of response. “It is the logical-“

“I know it is, but sometimes the logical choice isn’t always the best choice.”

“I fail to see how that could be true.”

“The emotional loss may outweigh the benefit.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” Grantaire began to pull away before halting, “You know, I am curious, would you take an emotion chip if it was offered to you?"

"If I knew it would not destroy me. I often desire to feel what it is that draws everyone else together. Make decisions I know are my own, not part of a program." He had been programed by the company and then by Combeferre, though he had been given the ability to develop, he couldn’t be sure his actions were really his own.

“And do you really think this chip would give you emotions?”

"Possibly it is simulating emotions, but not evoking the actual feeling.”

"Perhaps you’ll find out someday. In the meantime, if an emotion chip comes my way I'll snag it for you. Ferre can work out the bugs and you can find out why everyone was so upset with you today."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that."

XxxxX

Two days later Enjolras was repairing a damaged machine when he felt a hand on his back, attempting to open the panel at his neck. He grabbed the hand and turned to face another shocked android.

“What are you doing?” Enjolras asked.

“I was just.” The unit held something in her other hand. “How are you able to-“

“You have the chip.”

“I- Yes, I was attempting to give it to you.”

“May I see it?”

The unit hesitantly handed it over. The chip was small and inconspicuous, looking identical a loop repair chip which was used to override programming issues, and was likely the reason it had not yet been removed from circulation. “I can establish it if you like?”

“I would rather do so myself.”

“Alright.” She handed him the chip, which he accepted.

“Thank you, you should be on your way.”

“I-“ She appeared to be somehow lost, unsure of how to proceed. “Yes, you’re right.”

As the unit moved aside Enjolras stared down at the chip feeling a compulsion to establish it. As he worked the compulsion only grew as he fought to override urge. The chip must have evoked something deep within his programing as he found himself at the point of establishing it, despite the risk. Making a split-second decision, he ripped off his own arm and threw it into the belly of the machine he was working on. He was subsequently dismissed to maintenance, where for the first time, he actively sought out Grantaire who was surprised to see him.

"Dammit, Apollo, I just gave you that new arm!"

"It was necessary."

" _Why_ was it necessary? We're a low on parts as it is."

"I found this today." He held out the chip.

"Is that-“

"You should take it, I do not trust my having it. Something in my programing compels me to use it.”

“Right, I’ll get it to Combeferre as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.”

XxxxX

Enjolras was not present when Combeferre got his hands on the chip but it was not much of a stretch to imagine his excitement.

“It has design elements from the original prototype, it must have been created by whoever was working on the first-generation product,” he’d said at the next meeting Enjolras attended.

According to the company, the so called “Monsieur” Thenardier—founder of Thenardier Industries—was the one to have created the first full android prototype. However, Jehan had interacted directly with the man while he was involved in a workplace harassment case, which he lost, and was of the opinion that not a single honest word came from the mouth of Monsieur Thenardier and he most assuredly rose to his place of power through unsavory means. Who the real creator was and what became of them remained unknown.

In order to fathom out the mechanisms of the chip, Combeferre had Joly write him out sick for four days while he worked. It was two weeks before he was able to start the modifications in order to get the thing working without overloading the unit and another two weeks before he accomplished his task.

By that time the situation on the island was deteriorating. With the number of breakdowns they were experiencing, the people where having to work longer and longer hours under increased stress. This culminated in a strike, the result of which was that the units were ordered to drag the people to their stations whether they wished to leave or not. Enjolras had been stabbed through the eye with a kitchen knife when he attempted to bring one of the doctors back to the clinic. They were instructed to use as much force as necessary but not to injure the humans. Four people had been killed to set an example and the struggle had gone on for four days before the madness had lessened with the dull ache of hopelessness.

In that time Enjolras had seen no more evidence of erratic behavior from other units, it appeared that the only chip had been removed from circulation.

When the time finally came to test the chip, Joly, Bahorel, and Grantaire were not there to see it.

“Are you ready?” Courfeyrac asked as Combeferre opened the panel at the back of the android’s neck.

“Yes,” Enjolras said smoothly.

“Here we go.”

There was a soft click as the chip slid into place. There was a light whirring as Enjolras’ system processed the new information and then there was a rush of… something. Enjolras blinked reflexively, drawing in a sharp breath though he had no need for air.

"Do you feel anything?" Jehan asked, leaning forward.

Did he? Certainly, there was something new, but he was having difficulty processing it. "I... Believe so. I am suddenly more... aware."

"As in physical awareness?"

"Yes, there is a new dimension to sensation." The feeling was different on his plastic covers than on his false skin. He touched his face, his plastic-coated fingers were pleasantly cool and smooth.

“Are you alright?” Combeferre asked, glancing with concern at his data read out.

“I am… unsure. There is much to process at once.”

"Well, let's take this one step at a time. Ready to start the meeting?"

"Ready."

The usual course of the meetings was to go over the state of human health on the island as well as the deteriorating conditions for the androids.

As they ran through the usual information Enjolras felt something building inside of him. They were discussing the potential reaction of the people once androids had emotional range when he could stand to be silent no longer.

“Each one of those units should have the same ability to develop as I do. They should be given the choice of what they do. And just because an individual lacks feeling does not mean that others should behave immoral toward them. You would look down upon a person who kicked a dog, why not a person who abuses an android? I can assure you that a gratuitous amount of abuse still exists, even more so now that the people are so angry. And we just take it silently, without anger, without objection. If anything, it should degrade the morality of the individual doing the abuse to take it out on something that knows no better. It’s so-” He broke off, unable to find the correct description, he had risen from his chair by the end of his tirade, breathing slightly elevated. The room was silent, everyone was staring at him. “I- Sorry.” He sat back down. 

Courfeyrac’s laugh broke the silence, “To think your first solid emotion would be moral outrage,” he grinned and after a moment Enjolras grinned back, the motion somewhat awkward. As he looked from face to face he experienced a strange swirling of emotions, none of which he could properly categorize. The sensation was overwhelming but not altogether unpleasant. Something was blossoming in his chest. He placed a hand at the source.

“Everything okay?” Bahorel asked in concern.

“I’m… not sure. I feel something… warm when I look at all of you.”

“Could it be friendship possibly?”

“Or affection.”

“I… Don’t know.” His brow furrowed in frustration.

“Don’t frown, Enj,” Jehan said, standing from his seat and hugging the android. “You’ll figure it out eventually.”

“Group hug!” Courfeyrac declared as he joined in. The others followed suit until Enjolras was quite overwhelmed, his chest burning with whatever this unnamed emotion was and he held them all tightly.

They spent the remainder of their short time together speaking of more mundane topics, testing Enjolras reaction to and opinions on various subjects as they ran tests on his programming to make sure that everything was in order. The group was glad to have some distraction from the misery of the outside world.

Enjolras resisted the chip’s removal for as long as possible and even after it had been taken away he fought the impulse to take it back.

xxxx

The next day Enjolras found himself dragging another unit to maintenance after yet another mine collapse. Grantaire appeared at his side as anticipated, to take the body away. Normally, Enjolras would have gone straight back to work but now he lingered.

"I did not see you last night,” he said quietly.

"Yeah, I got caught up in things," Grantaire replied, his head jerking slightly as he spoke, apparently startled that Enjolras was still there.

"Combeferre finished working on the emotion chip."

"He told me the other day he was ready to test it. How was it?"

"It was most interesting."

"What was it like?"

"I can categorize the feelings with words but not sensation. It all seems very flat now."

"Any stunning revelations?"

"I apparently exhibit a large amount of what Courfeyrac has termed ‘moral outrage’-”

Grantaire laughed, looking unsurprised, “Who would have thought.”

“But I am not yet sure I have developed a personality.”

“Yeah, well me either, these things take time.”

“Additionally, feeling emotion toward people is very pleasing."

"Do you have a favorite human yet?"

"I am not sure, it was all a bit overwhelming, but it was enjoyable seeing what emotions arose upon looking at different faces."

“What do you feel when you look at your face?”

“I’m not sure, I suppose I haven’t seen it yet.”

“You should have a look, it’s a pretty sight,” Grantaire gave a lopsided grin, “I’m afraid for what will happen when you look at me."

"Why is that?"

"Just a feeling. You always seem so annoyed by me when you have no emotion."

“That means nothing.”

“You don’t know that.”

"Well, I would like to see for myself, I think."

"I’d rather you not discover that you despise me."

"I'm sure that I will not."

“You say that now, talk to me after you’re feeling things.”

“I will if you come to the next meeting.”

“Mmhm,” Grantaire hummed, only half listening as he worked. Enjolras suddenly realized that he had work to return to and swiftly retreated, wondering what had compelled him to speak so openly with the mechanic when he had never done so before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning for allusions to sexual abuse.

“Could I see myself?” Enjolras asked, blinking as the question came from his mouth, unprompted. That would never not be disconcerting, it only seemed to happen when he was using the chip.

At the time, he was running a diagnostic with Courfeyrac and Combeferre. They were trying to find a way to replicate the chip or make a virus out of it.

“Sure.” Courfeyrac held up the tablet at his side and took a picture before passing it to the android. Enjolras tipped his head to look at it.

The image before him was not what he remembered his reflection to be. His facial features remained the same, though the details were slightly off, not quite so shiny; in places the skin was patched in not quite matching colors because Grantaire had only extras to work with; the eye in which he had been stabbed had been replaced with a non-identical match, the color was too light; and his hair was slightly darker in color having changed from golden blond to dirty blond, a more common unit hair color and it was cut so short that it hardly curled. He touched his face in shock, unsure of what exactly to feel. Despite all the changes, he was likely the most well-kept unit in the mines.

“What is it?” Combeferre asked.

“Nothing, Grantaire has just done a remarkable job maintaining me.”

“I’m sure he would be glad to hear you say so.”

Enjolras found he wanted Grantaire to be glad, and he wasn’t sure what to make of that.

The android was getting used to the chip little by little. Understanding his emotions was still difficult. It had been a week since he had first tested the chip, three meetings ago and in that time, he had interacted with everyone except Grantaire, who seemed to be very busy all of a sudden. This bothered Enjolras very much. It was difficult to assess how he felt about a person based on his emotionless memories of them and so he was not sure what he felt about Grantaire. The topic kept popping into his mind at seemingly random times. When he was using the chip it was distracting, when the chip was gone the thoughts occurred more as some sort of glitch, though there was no anomaly to account for it. And Grantaire himself was evasive when Enjolras spoke to him at work the day before when he had been delivering another batch of damaged units to maintenance, something he had inexplicably gone out of his way to do.

Perhaps it was just that he had suddenly realized he had spent a lot of time with Grantaire, he hadn’t really been aware of that before. He had realized it but he hadn’t really _realized_ it. He was the human he had spent the most time with outside of Courfeyrac and Combeferre, perhaps it was reasonable that his avoidance would be troubling.

Troubling was the best term he could find to fit the emotion. He did not enjoy being troubled.

It was at that moment, after a rush of irritation, image of his own reflection in hand, that Enjolras decided he would put an end to this particular trouble. When the time came for the group to part ways, he removed the chip on his own and instead of placing it into its proper container, he handed over a loop repair chip. His friends were none the wiser. He imagined he would feel guilty when he plugged it back in, but he had made his choice and while he could not fully understand his decisions while his emotions were detached, he trusted that his emotions were guiding him toward something.

He resisted installing the chip overnight, as it would be risky to operate for so long a time period without supervision. The longest period of time he had operated under its influence was 6 hours 48 minutes, nearly half the time he’d used it overall.

The chip was installed only before going back into the mines for work.

It was... surreal to walk a path he had marched step by step 247 times in his work on the mines and he felt a mounting heaviness. Dread. The impression grew with every unit that stumbled past him, traveling in the opposite direction like a soulless death march.

That morning he was placed on crusher duty with another unit. One of the gears of the machine had slid out of place and it required manual operation. The other unit he was placed with was torn at the face. The damage must have only just occurred because the false skin still hung from its face. Enjolras looked away. They were operating within sight of the floor attendant.

Enjolras found it difficult to focus on his work while emotional. He startled every time he heard the sound of plastic crunching, willing himself not to look up to see another unit being carried away. Halfway through his third hour, he watched a unit being pulled from a mine collapse and his concentration slipped. An instant later there was a sickening sound of bending metal. The loose skin of the other unit’s face had been caught in the machinery when Enjolras had not been ready to do his part of the task.

Enjolras stood very still, deeply unsettled. The unit’s head had been pulled to an unnatural angle, disconnecting the flow of information to the head. It had stopped moving, the skin being devoured by the machine. Enjolras needed to move. Needed to carry the body away. But he was frozen and they were calling his unit number.

He forced himself forward, stepping around the machine and pulling the unit out of place. Maybe it could be salvaged. Maybe.

He dragged the unit toward the exit. The floor managers watched him go. The eyes following him now made him uneasy. The journey to maintenance had never seemed so long.

"Back again, E?" Grantaire smiled as Enjolras pulled the unit into the warehouse.

Somehow Enjolras had forgotten that he would be seeing Grantaire by bringing in the unit and despite having wanted this confrontation, looking at him, Enjolras realized he didn't know what to say. So instead, he dropped the unit and grabbed the mechanic by the front of his shirt, pulling him deeper into the warehouse, into the shadows, guiding them away from the other humans.

“What’s going on?” Grantaire asked, his voice low but sharp with alarm. 

"You've been avoiding me,” the blond said as he stopped. They were standing in the gloom of the storage area, which was devoid of people.

"I- Not intentionally."

"Yes, intentionally." Enjolras turned to glare at him.

"What-“ His expression shifted from confusion to shock, “Do you have the chip in now?"

"Yes,” Enjolras crossed his arms defiantly.

"Did Combeferre say that was alright?"

"No, but- I had to.”

“Why? So you could come here and yell at me?”

“Yes- No- You were bothering me, but I also wanted to know what it felt like to do my job." He put a useless hand to his head, as if trying to ward off the memories.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just. I don't. This morning was unpleasant and I have some trouble processing new sensation. I should not have grabbed you like that. I don't know why I did it."

"It’s fine, but you're right, you shouldn't have grabbed me. Even if no one saw, it’s going to look really shady that we’re back here together.”

“No one’s here to-“ As if on command, a door opened and Enjolras felt a thrill of alarm. "Pretend to fix me,” he whispered.

In a panic Grantaire reached out and detached his arm, falling against the cabinet behind him with the effort.

“I said pretend to fix me, not dismantle me!” Enjolras said as loud as he dared, stepping forward in an attempt to take back the detached limb.

“Sorry, I panicked.” He whispered back, clutching the arm tighter.

A worker appeared at the end of the aisle, staring at the two of them, backed off into the shadows, Enjolras crowding Grantaire against a shelf.

“Uh, hi,” Grantaire said, waving Enjolras’ detached arm awkwardly.

The worker looked very tired. “You know if you try to fuck that thing it will report you, right?”

“I wasn’t-“

The worker held up his hands in surrender. “Just a friendly reminder.”

“Yeah, thanks. I’m just gonna grab this—” He grabbed a random object from the shelf behind him,  “and go.” He started away, Enjolras following, his expression trained blank.

When they arrived at Grantaire’s station, the mechanic shifted awkwardly. “Sorry.”

Enjolras shook his head. “It was my fault.”

“I just mean- Never mind. I'm guessing you want this back." He held up the arm.

"Yes."

Grantaire sighed, stepping forward to click the socket into place. "I hate to be the realistic one, but I think you should give the chip to me. You seem a bit... off kilter.”

“Perhaps you are right,” Enjolras admitted reluctantly, “Can you remove it for me?” He wasn’t sure why he asked, it wasn’t like he couldn’t do it himself.

“Where is it?” Grantaire asked.

“The panel in my neck.” He turned around.

Grantaire stepped forward and gently smoothed back his hair from the top of the panel. Grantaire was always very gentle with him, he realized. Enjolras let out an involuntary hum.

“What?” Grantaire asked, startled.

“Nothing, it just feels nice when you touch my hair.”

“You can feel it? I hadn’t really thought about how emotions would interact with physical touch.”

“Yes. It’s like… settling.”

“Calming?” Grantaire hesitantly ran another hand through his hair and Enjolras leaned into the touch.

“Calming.” He repeated.

“If they still kept your hair long, I would braid it for you,” he laughed.

“That’s an oddly specific thing to bring up.”

“The thought may have occurred before… You would look striking with flowers braided into your hair.”

“When I was still used by the company, they used to keep my hair long.” They also used to use it to yank him around. The memory made something inside him squirm.

“Oh, did they?” Grantaire laughed quietly. Of course, he would know that. Half the world must have been blasted with his face for marketing reasons.

“Mmhm,” he hummed regardless. Grantaire was still petting his hair and Enjolras was still letting him. He knew that he should be getting back to the mines, he didn’t have a reason to linger, but it just felt so nice to have Grantaire touching him. Somehow it felt different.

“Did you like that better?”

“I never thought about it, I don’t know if I have a proper sense of aesthetics.”

“Perhaps now you’ll be more eager to keep your face intact.”

“Why bother when you can just fix it for me, you’ve done a good job so far.” “If you figure out your sense of aesthetics I could give you a makeover,” he teased.

There was a clatter nearby, the sound of sparks skittering across metal.

Enjolras jolted, having momentarily lost track of where he was.

“Perhaps someday.” He turned to meet Grantaire’s eye. “Promise you'll come to the next meeting."

Grantaire looked at him strangely. "Alright, I promise."

Grantaire removed the chip and the emotions drained away.

Enjolras turned to him with a puzzled expression. “I cannot rationalize my own behavior. My choice to come here with the chip was ill advised at best.”

“Agreed.” Grantaire smiled. “How very human of you.”

“I must return to my tasks."

"I'll see you later then."

"At the next meeting," Enjolras nodded.

* * *

All signs indicated that Combeferre was furious with him, Enjolras observed.

“What the hell were you thinking!?” the engineer all but shouted.

“I was thinking it seemed like a good choice at the time. How I came to that conclusion, I do not know. Therefore, I can only assume it was an emotional choice."

“I nearly had a heart attack when the correct program didn't load. I understand that you're still getting things figured out, but please don’t do it again. There could have been a problem and then they might take you away.”

“I will not, so long as I remain in this state at least. I don’t know that I can promise that when I am emotional."

“Fine,” Combeferre ran a hand over his face. “Where is the chip now? I assume you don't have it, otherwise it would be in my hands.”

“Grantaire has it.”

"Speak of the devil," Grantaire grinned at his own introduction. “Ferre, I have this for you. An unhappy android delivered it to me."

"Thank you, R," Combeferrre handed the chip to Enjolras. "Now let's see what you have to say for yourself."

Enjolras installed the chip without hesitation, an action that earned him a strange look from Grantaire.

Enjolras’ expression fell with the installation. “Combeferre, I’m-" he stopped.

"You're what?"

He searched for the words. "I am expressing regret for stealing the chip and worrying you.” Enjolras apologized awkwardly.

"So, you're sorry. Why did you do it?"

"I like to feel things.”

“I guess I can’t fault you that.”

"And I wanted to experience my job and I wanted to see Grantaire." He felt a rush of awkwardness upon saying the words.

“Why did you want to see Grantaire?”

“Hey,” Grantaire said in mock offense, “I am a lovely person to be around.”

Enjolras frowned, ignoring Grantaire. “Unknown.”

"Okay, then did you learn anything interesting while working?"

"My job is dehumanizing, which is to be expected but experiencing it was... uncomfortable." His thoughts drifted back to the unpleasantness.

"I can only imagine. Are you alright?"

"Yes," he blinked, "I'm fine."

"Let's get started then."

An update of the company status was run through by everyone present. Somehow along the way Enjolras ended up shouting about the rights of the citizens Javert was holding hostage. Grantaire objected to his outrage, indicating that a lot of the people working on the island didn’t deserve it, but whether they deserved it or not was beside the point! The meeting ended with Combeferre splitting the two of them apart and Courfeyrac dismissing the rest.

And that was how Enjolras found himself standing beside Grantaire who was staring at him, an odd smile on his face. 

"What?"

The mechanic ducked his head sheepishly. "Nothing. You just- you seem a lot more human with the chip. You have little microexpressions. And passion." He touched his own face, trying to find the words. “It makes you seem a lot more… real.”

Enjolras mirrored his action. "Would you consider that a good thing?"

"I think it suits you. May the soulless human parish under your righteous mechanical fury," he grinned.

Enjolras smiled, fingers to his lips. "Thank you. That means a lot, I think." Grantaire's smile had widened and Enjolras stared. "I'm glad that you came,” he blurted out.

Grantaire startled. “Even though I was a dick?”

“Yes.”

His smile went soft. "Then, I’m glad I did too."

He followed Grantaire to the door, watching him retreat, waving him off. When he turned, Combeferre and Courfeyrac were staring at him.

“What?”

“Well…” Courfeyrac started.

“It’s nothing,” Combeferre said, “Is it alright if we run through some tests? I want to make sure everything’s alright after you had the chip in so long this morning.

Enjolras nodded, quietly allowing the series of tests to be performed until his face gave a violent twitch.

“Oh, that is rather irritating,” he commented, putting a hand to his cheek.

“Do you want me to look into fixing it?” Courfeyrac asked.

“No, I’ll just have Grantaire reset it.”

“He was giving you a weird look when you plugged the chip in, what was that about?” Combeferre wondered.

Enjolras dipped his head. “I had him remove the chip for me.”

“Okay...” Courfeyrac said, “Why?”

“I don’t know. I think...” He scowled, feeling for some reason awkward. “Never mind."

"What?"

"I think maybe I like when he touches me.”

“What… does that mean?”

“I have more of a reaction when he touches me.”

“What sort of reaction?”

“A pleasant one.”

“Interesting,” Combeferre said, watching him closely.

“Why?”

“No reason.”

* * *

As it turned out, interacting with Grantaire while under the influence of the chip did nothing to alleviate his troubles. If anything, the issue was exacerbated. At the next meeting he’d spent a significantly larger percentage of his time staring at Grantaire and the instances of the mechanic passing through his thoughts only increased.

Outside of this development, the situation on the island was becoming desperate. High level personal, such as Courfeyrac and Combeferre, were being guided personally by units, to prevent them rebelling against the company and leaving them limited time to get away for meetings.

Feuilly was now in charge of delivering information from the two of them to whoever could run simulations on Enjolras. Not much progress was being made. After two of these meetings, the task fell upon Grantaire.

They chatted back and forth as he worked until Enjolras could hold back his thoughts for no longer. “I am trying to work out an emotion,” he started cautiously. It was a common statement from him lately.

Grantaire smiled cocking his head, “Describe it.”

“Well, when I talk to a particular person, I feel unsteady.” For some reason he felt the need to oviscapte. 

“Unsteady?”

“I mean that I am more aware of what I am saying and thing very much over how this person will react to me.”

“They make you nervous.”

“I suppose, but not out of fear, I don’t think. Sometimes they make it hard to focus because their presence in my mind distracts me.”

“It sounds like you have a crush on someone,” Grantaire teased, “Who could that be, I wonder? You only talk to like ten people… Which of us could pull at an android’s synthetic heartstrings? Courfeyrac and Combeferre would probably be most technically qualified to do so one would think.”

Enjolras kept his mouth shut and Grantaire sighed.

“Fine, I _guess_ it doesn’t matter. What do you feel when you think about this person?”

“Irritation that I cannot express something, confusion on what I am feeling, and something… warm like friendship, but different.”

“Holy shit, you _do_ have a crush on someone.”

Enjolras felt a spike in apprehension. “What should I do?”

“Tell them, although if it _is_ someone in the group, I would be careful about it.”

“Your suggestion is causing me anxiety. What would you do in my situation?”

“Repress it and pretend it’s not happening.” He shrugged.

“Not that I have the experience or emotional intelligence to judge, but that sounds unhealthy.”

“It’s worked for me so far.”

“Then you are emotionally attached to someone at present?”

“I suppose you could say that.”

“And you would not follow your own advice?”

“You have a better chance at having returned feelings that I do. I mean, who is going to say no to you?”

“Someone emotionally attached to someone else,” Enjolras pointed out.

“And do you know that this person is compromised as such?”

“Perhaps.”

“Enjolras, you homewrecker.” Grantaire laughed in mock horror. “I guess sometimes I forget you aren’t so pure as I imagine.”

"I was used as a sex object, I don't think pure is a word that should be associated with me." Enjolras shifted uncomfortably. “I should be getting back to my station.”

“Don’t go,” Grantaire placed a hand on his arm. “I was teasing. Sorry for making fun of you, I can imagine this is difficult.”

“I will recover. It is unimportant to the task at hand.”

“But it’s important to _you._ You’re allowed to experience things outside the framework of productivity.” Grantaire said, absentmindedly smoothing down the skin on Enjolras’ forehead, which was starting to peel up with the intensity of his frown.

Enjolras’ eyes skirted the floor. “I-“ Whatever he was about to say was cut short when Jehan entered the room, slightly out of breath.

"Is it just you two?" he asked.

"Yes,” Grantaire answered, “What's happening?"

"I was just in contact with the person who distributed the chip in the first place."

"Who was it?"

"Eponine Thenardier."

"How-? Is she still here on the island?"

"Yes, she's being held in the main building with the rest of her family."

"Then how did she release the prototype? How did she get it in the first place?"

"She got it by snooping through her father's things and she used it hoping that it would glitch out her guard, but he ended up walking out with it.”

"How did she make contact with you?" Enjolras asked.

"She was trying to negotiate for a doctor to see to her brother by spilling every little industry detail she knew."

"Did she get the doctor?"

"Yes. And she gave the name of the original creator to Javert, he wants upgrades."

"Who is the original creator?"

"A man named Valjean, I've never heard of him. Apparently, he made the base of and sketches for the Cosette unit." The Cosette unit had been the very first of its kind, used as a prototype on which to build larger models. The company stated that she had been devised by Monsieur Thenardier, but even the general public suspected that she was built upon stolen information. Little Cosette had been the model of a pretty girl aged approximately eleven. It was often the case in the early days that Enjolras would carry her around at presentations. He had been designed in part to look like her older brother. He felt a protective surge for her now, wondering and desperately concerned for what might have become of little Cosette. She had gone missing from a tour and was never recovered.

“Did she say that the schematics for the chip information were stored in the main database?”

“Yes, I think we’re going to have to retrieve them after all.”

* * *

An emergency meeting of Les Amis de la Machine was called wherein nearly all members, save Joly and Combeferre were in attendance. They needed to decide who would risk going after the information.

"We need those schematics,” Courfeyrac said, speaking on behalf of himself and Combeferre. They had been arguing in circles on just how important it was to retrieve this new information, knowing that whoever went after it risked death of the individual and exposure of the group.

"As your most expendable,” Grantaire spoke up, “I suppose it's down to me then.” He hadn’t said a word up to that point.

Enjolras experienced a sinking feeling. He knew Grantaire was objectively the best choice for the task. He removed the chip. "Grantaire should be the one to go,” he said, turning to the mechanic, “You must be very careful not to be caught."

“Thank you for the reminder. What exactly am I going to have to do?” he asked Courfeyrac.

Courfeyrac reluctantly ran through the plan. It was not laborious and it was not complicated but it was very risky. All he had to do was insert a chip to the panel of one of the company’s main computers and wait for the information to download. Having enough time seemed more unlikely to follow through than likely, but it was the best chance they had.

Everyone expressed their sympathies and good luck to Grantaire before the meeting had ended, at which point Enjolras stood before him, emotions still detached.

"Aren't you going to wish me luck, Apollo?" Grantaire smiled, though there was something heavy in his expression. Some weight.

"You will succeed or fail regardless of any wishes of luck I give."

He laughed, "Can you give it to me anyway?"

"Very well, you have my luck."

"Thank you,” Grantaire was giving him an unreadable expression and suddenly Enjolras wished he had not removed the chip. “I will treasure it always."

* * *

There was a two day pause between Grantaire receiving his instruction and following through on the task. Enjolras thought of him even more frequently than usual in those 48 hours.

After 36 hours a meeting was held where Grantaire arrived late, but thankfully alive and with the desired information. Upon appearance, he was nearly tackled in a group hug. Enjolras hung back, still emotionless. Courfeyrac and Combeferre began working on the chip right away. While they were lost in their work, Enjolras approached Grantaire.

“Glad to see me, Enj?” he grinned, “I know-“

Whatever he knew was cut short when Enjolras hugged him.

“What…” Grantaire said, apparently not understanding. But that was fine, Enjolras didn’t particularly understand either. “What is happening right now?”

“Unknown. My programming is telling me that I would wish to preform this action were I emotionally capable, so I am following through despite not knowing why.”

“I- Thanks.” He blinked. “Should I hug you back?”

“If you so desire.”

Grantaire did hug him back, his body sagging slightly as the tension seemed to leave him. “I’m so tired…”

“Then it is imperative that you return to your lodging and sleep.”

“But if I stay here, I get android hugs.”

“If you wish for an incentive, I will not hug you again until you are well rested.” He pulled back.

“I’d better get some sleep then,” he smiled.

They did not see each other before the modifications to the chip were completed four days later. Courfeyrac and Combeferre had abandoned their jobs to work on a way to transfer the chip information. The modification was made so that when Enjolras plugged into a charging station, the other androids would assimilate the emotions with the instruction to transfer the information to others by whatever means necessary. Their best shot at widespread distribution was that a computer operator unit would return to its station transfer the information wirelessly.

When the time came, Enjolras plugged in and waited. The reaction was only three minutes delayed as the units came into awareness of themselves. There was much confusion as they began wandering off in different directions. Enjolras walked back out toward the factory, watching the work proceeding as usual. It was eleven minutes and twenty-seven seconds before the information reached them and all work halted. Then it was chaos.

Enjolras made his way back to the main quart yard where a crowd had gathered. The crowd was made up of other androids struggling to open the gate to the rest of the compound. One of the human guards was refusing to let them through, it was not long at all before he began firing electric charges into the crowd which sent the units into a frenzy of uncontrolled and very confused emotion.

Enjolras was grabbed by a human, who he quickly threw off, only to be grabbed by another unit, who ripped open Enjolras shirt in a fit of blinding rage. It then tore open his chest cover, yanking at a handful of wires as Enjolras struggled. The blond shoved him away for a moment, but the unit grabbed him around the throat and smashed his head against the concrete. As soon as he was hit, he could tell that something had been knocked out of place, everything began to spin. The panel on the back of his head was hanging open. He continued to struggled against the other unit, who still had him by the neck and had started to pull the wires in his head when he was tackled by another frantic unit. Free, Enjolras scrambled away.

Maintenance. He needed to get to maintenance.

Standing, he stumbled forward, falling as the world tilted. As he tried to stand, he realized his arms weren’t working. It took him an eternity to reach the warehouse, which was nearly empty. He was startled as Grantaire appeared, his face swimming in Enjolras’ vision.

“What happened?!”

He opened his mouth, but no sound came forth. Grantaire dragged him toward a work station and set to working on his head: poking around for damage, flipping on switches, and replugging loose wires. Enjolras was exceptionally grateful when the room stopped spinning and he gained control of his mouth, though he suddenly felt very strange. There was something simmering in the periphery of his mind.

“What happened?” Grantaire asked, likely seeing the relief on his face.

“I was caught by another unit.” He looked down to his open torso, removing the ruins of his shirt to inspect the damage.

“Give me a sec.” Grantaire grabbed a pair of rubber gloves to ensure he wasn’t electrocuted and began plugging wires back into place. Enjolras gasped as the control came back to his arms.

“Sorry!” Grantaire looked up in alarm. "Does it hurt? Should I remove the chip?"

"No,” Enjolras said breathlessly, though he did not breathe. “It just feels like… a lot. I’m fine." He was fine, but there was something under his skin, a feeling buzzing in his chest that only seemed to intensify as he looked at Grantaire.

Grantaire returned to his work, moving with a bit more care, which only caused the feeling to build. After a few moments of trying to calm himself, Enjolras felt the click of a suppressed program fighting to surface. He was distracted enough that he audibly gasped as Grantaire plugged in another wire, the sound choking off in a groan. The android felt like he was burning, like there was fire under his plastic skin.

Grantaire stopped dead, staring at him in stunned silence. “Um, what the fuck was that?” he asked, his hand resting on the bottom edge of the open cavity that was Enjolras upper torso. It was not an uncommon action, he often did it while leaning back to reach for supplies, keeping Enjolras within reach. Now, at his touch, Enjolras gave a full body twitch as a moan rose from his throat. Grantaire pulled the hand away in shock.

Horrified, Enjolras brought a hand up to cover his mouth. His internal temperature was rapidly rising. "I think I'm overheating.” Even he could hear the glimmer of panic in his voice. His breaths were coming in gasps, no doubt Grantaire could see the rapid movement of his artificial lungs.

"What’s happening?”

Enjolras couldn’t look at him, he was trying to force down the programing. "My secondary original program is trying to reestablish,” he whispered. It had been the second program to be suppressed after his initial awakening. 

"What program is that?"

He mumbled his answer, eyes squeezed shut, body temperature still rising.

"What?"

“Adult content programming.”

“Adult- Oh. _Oh_. Why now?”

“You must have hit something while you were sticking your hands inside of me.”

"I- Sorry, is there anything I can do?"

He put a useless hand to his head. "It's all trying to come back at once. It's too much." Memories were flooding his positronic mind, a thousand compromising situations with just as many strangers sampling what Thenarier Industries was capable of. He wanted to rip his hair out, make it all stop. He couldn’t feel this. Not now. He attempted to reach for the chip, but found that he was frozen.

"Should I try to call Combeferre or Courfeyrac?" Grantaire asked frantically. The two of them would probably be too caught up in making their way into the headquarters to respond.

"Can you remove the chip?” Enjolras asked desperately, “I’ve lost half of motor control." He could feel systems going offline even as he spoke.

Immediately Grantaire disconnected the chip and the panic disappeared, but internal temperature remained high as the program tried to reestablish. He preformed a forced shutdown and reboot. When he was aware again, the download restarted. The human in front of him watched on, worrying.

After a few moments the download was complete. Enjolras’ posture straightened, eyelids drooping slightly, head tilting forward, expression gathered to portray desire version 3 as he looked up at Grantaire through his eyelashes. “Program XXX391 download complete, please select action to proceed. Thenardier Industries thanks you for your continued support."

Grantaire looked absolutely horrified. “Disengage program!”

Enjolras Grabbed one of Grantaire’s flailing hands and pulled it close. Were he whole, the hand would have been pressed to the center of his chest, instead it rested against his artificial lungs as he arched into a touch he could not feel. “Are you sure you wish to disengage this program?” he groaned, “I _need_ you.”

“Yes yes yes, good god yes. Disengage now or I’m going to start screaming,” Grantaire rambled in a panic, his voice shrill, yanking his hand out of Enjolras’ firm grip.

“Program disengaged.” His posture shifted back.

“Are you alright?” Grantaire watched him cautiously.

“I do not think any damage was done, but I shall need to preform a diagnostic when the opportunity arises.” He held out his hand for the chip, which Grantaire hesitantly offered him.

Enjolras unplugged the chip as soon as he had plugged it in. He blinked and tried again, the same reaction. “I don’t know why this is happening, could you plug this in for me?”

Grantaire plugged it in and he again grabbed the chip and unplugged it.

Enjolras frowned. “Could you disable my arms and plug it in?”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, you obviously don’t want to feel right now.”

“I will do it myself then,” he pulled a wire that disabled arm control and looked to Grantaire expectantly. He sighed before again plugging it in.

Enjolras felt a rush of unpleasantness. There was awkwardness, embarrassment, and something dark that made his stomach squirm.

Head bowed, he couldn’t meet Grantaire’s eye. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly, though he wasn’t sure why.

“No, I’m sorry. Are you alright?”

“Fine, I just- can you give me my arms back.” He cringed as Grantaire pulled the wire back in.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't worry about it, I think I need to just not feel for a little while.” He reached up and pulled the chip free. “We should find the others.”

“Okay.”

He closed up Enjolras’ chest with a spare cover and they headed for the tunnels, walking in silence.

* * *

By the time they found the others hanging around the main building, Javert had been carried off by his own guards to some fate unknown. Contacts on the mainland had been called to hopefully put a stop to the rioting and fighting between the confused androids and angry humans.

Courfeyrac tackle hugged Enjolras as he saw them. “You did it! You sparked an emotional revolution! How does _that_ feel?” He pulled back and frowned when he saw Enjolras’ blank expression. “You don’t have the chip in. Why are you the only emotionless android on the island?”

Enjolras eyes moved to Grantaire who had left his side to speak with Bossuet and Joly. “Apparently I do not wish to feel at the moment.”

“What’s going on?” Combeferre appeared at his elbow, concerned.

“Can we speak somewhere privately?” He had the impression that he would not want everyone knowing about this particular issue.

“Of course.”

They exited the room, Enjolras saw Grantaire watching them go.

“Are you okay?” Combeferre asked as they entered an empty room.

“Let’s see,” Enjolras said, plugging the chip in. He felt the same rush of unpleasantness: dread, embarrassment, the urge to curl up on the ground and dissolve into the floor. He slumped into a chair and put his face into his arms. “I’m fine,” he said unconvincingly.

“Did something happen with Grantaire?” Courfeyrac asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Obviously you do or you wouldn’t have brought us here,” Combeferre pointed out.

“You’re right, I just… I was damaged when the rioting started and while Grantaire was repairing me he accidentally… He prompted my system to initiate my secondary original programming.”

There was a pause where Enjolras assumed they were silently communicating. “Are you okay?”

“Yes… just deeply embarrassed. He was horrified.”

“You probably scared him. I’m sure he didn’t mean it offensively,” Courfeyrac said, “What did it feel like?”

“Like too much. I nearly overheated. But I don’t think my reaction would have been so sever if it were someone else.”

“Because you like when he touches you?” Combeferre asked.

Enjolras reluctantly nodded, leaning back in his seat, though still not meeting their eyes. He could hear the fan in his head whirring to cool his overheating systems.

“Do you want him to touch you like that?”

“I don’t know,” Enjolras pulled his too short hair, before crossing his arms. Trying to hold himself together. “Maybe. It was overwhelming and mixed up with the memories of the work I had to do for the company so…” he shuddered, “I don’t know. Maybe. Maybe in theory.”

“I think maybe you should tell him that.”

Enjolras head shot up in horror. “You think I should tell him I’d like him to stimulate me for sexual gratification?”

“Well,” Combeferre said, “maybe don’t word it like that, but I think you should tell him you feel something different for him. He could help you figure out what it is. I think you like him.”

“I think you like like him,” Courfeyrac smiled.

“But… He’s already emotionally involved with someone else.”

“Did _he_ say that?” Combeferre asked.

“Yes.”

“In what context?”

“I ambiguously described my feelings for him and he concluded I had a romantic interest in someone. He said his reaction to romantic interest was to repress it and continue as if it were not happening, I now see the appeal. But he indicated that he was currently caught up in that sort of situation.”

Courfeyrac and Combeferre looked at each other, apparently having some silent conversation that Enjolras could not understand.

“Enj, listen,” Courfeyrac said, putting his hands on Enjolras’ shoulders. “We think you should tell him.”

“But what about-“

“Sh, listen. Trust us. It’s going to suck while it’s happening but then it will be over and you’ll feel better, we promise. Okay?”

He gave Enjolras a searching look.

“Okay,” Enjolras finally said.

Courfeyrac pulled him into a hug to which Combeferre joined. “Our baby is growing up so fast, Ferre,” he sniffed, “And he’s been seduced by Grantaire of all people.”

“They’ll be good for each other,” Combeferre patted his back.

“You’re talking as if I already have this figured out,” Enjolras grumbled.

“You will soon enough. And then we will run I diagnostic to make sure everything is okay with your programming.”

They guided him back to the room where everyone stood around talking. Grantaire met Enjolras’ eye for a brief moment before hastily looking away.

“Go get him,” Courfeyrac said, giving the android a small push forward.

“You’ll be fine,” Combeferre said softly.

Enjolras gathered his resolve and approached Grantaire who stopped talking midsentence when he realized Enjolras was coming for him.

“Um, hi,” he said awkwardly. Bossuet and Joly watched them quietly. Enjolras tried not to read into their expressions. He was a little paranoid that everyone in the room knew what he was about to do.

“Can I speak with you for a moment?” Enjolras asked reluctantly.

“Sure.”

Grantaire followed him to the same room he had just exited, shifting anxiously back and forth. He appeared he would rather be anywhere else in the universe. That was nearly enough to make Enjolras lose his nerve completely. Instead he removed his chip and began to speak. "I wish you to know that I am experiencing possibly romantic feelings for you. I am too afraid to tell you while experiencing emotion, but I _have_ been encouraged to tell you. I apologize if this causes any distress or discomfort."

"I- what?"

"I am-"

"No. I mean- you're not serious, are you?"

"I have no reason to lie. I understand that you are emotionally attached to someone and I do not wish to-"

"I meant you,” Grantaire breathed.

"Me?"

"Can you put the chip back in?" Grantaire asked, stepping forward.

Enjolras did as instructed, running a hand through his hair nervously, not meeting his eyes. "Do you mean that?"

"I do. I- You said possibly romantic feelings."

He nodded stiffly. “I can’t say for sure because I am still in the process of working everything out, but what if feel from you is different in terms of emotional and physical response.”

“You mean-“

“You get stuck in my head. I think about you in a different way than the rest and… I like when you touch me… Not- last time I was overwhelmed and everything was confused, but generally I like it when you touch me. Combeferre suggested telling you because you could help me figure out what I feel… If you aren’t opposed.”

“No- I mean, I’m not opposed.” Hesitantly, he lifted a hand, holding it out palm up. Enjolras took the hand in his, a pleasant sensation traveling up his arm.

“Thank you.” Enjolras gave a shaky smile, finally meeting his eyes. Grantaire was smiling at him. “I don’t really know how to proceed from here.”

“Can I hug you?”

Enjolras nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. Hugging Grantaire was far nicer when he could feel it. The human was soft and pleasant. He let his eyes slide closed, soft warmth in his chest.

“We’ll figure this out,” Grantaire promised quietly, “But for now let’s get back to our friends, yeah?”

Enjolras nodded and hand in hand they returned to the group with much applause and goodhearted teasing.

Three hours and forty-six minutes later, help arrived from the mainland and the island was evacuated of humans. They were still trying to figure out how to deal with the crazed androids.

Now more than ever, the future of android use was unknown, but for the moment Enjolras was content to sit close to Grantaire and the rest of his friends, quietly planning ahead for that future.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't like this story and it took far too long to get through, but there you go.
> 
> If I were clever, it would have been more overt that r was getting stuck in E’s head as a product of the same glitch making his face twitch and it could have been like ‘a you decide if he loves as a glitch or as a product of genuine emotion’ but honestly im too fucking tired to try. And did r watch e’s sex tapes? I would say yes but in the context of analyzing facial movements and expressions for design classes and yet still feels like a total creep whenever he’s working on him
> 
> Also, e was not programed to feel romantic or sexual love bc Valjean would never ever program that behavior into his little daughter. He was just experiencing his own unique brand of emotions via misunderstanding of stimuli and a few crossed wires. And Valjean created cosette bc the real cosette died under his care (not his fault) and he 100% stole her back and continues to take very good care of her.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and always open to suggestion on what to write next :-)
> 
> Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Les Amis de la Machine, I traded a pun for a rhyme if I have my pronunciation right.
> 
> I just wanted to write an android story bc I love androids and I didn’t want to commit to a long story. Also, I tend to write e weirdly robotically anyway so…
> 
> This is another example of a strange plot brought to you via my strange sense of humor. I just love the idea that Javert would take control of a small island by leading an army of sex robots and use them for practical purposes. It’s grotesquely underdeveloped garbage and the plot is shaky at best but here we are.
> 
> And this will probably just be a two shot bc I kind of hate it a lot
> 
> My tumblr is opens-up-4-nobody if you’re interested.
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
